canyousurvive_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colony: Genesis
The Colony: Genesis was the first installment of The Colony segment of CYS under the same production team. The new segment to the series departs from the Survivor format and instead follows a format similar to Pirate Master. The main inspiration for the series is from the Pirate Master twist originally used during CYS: Cape of Good Hope. At the finale, the secondary jury voted Zach out. The primary jury then voted for Pete Morgan to win the game over Billy Anslow in a 4-3 vote. Production Production for the season began in October 2017. Originally it was discussed that CYS would return with a season 26, however, production thought it would be better if the series started over with a completely fresh concept. This opens up the possible contestant pool to new and old players. Applications for the season went out on December 2, 2017 and closed December 22, 2017. The game officially began on Saturday January 6, 2018 and ended on Sunday February 11, 2018. Format The main format of the series roughly follows that of the CBS show, Pirate Master. Every round, the colonists will be randomly divided into two teams. Each team will select a captain based on different variables. The teams will compete against each other in a challenge where the winning teams' captain will become the chief of the colony. The remaining colonists on the winning team will be granted immunity for the round. The losing teams' captain will be automatically nominated. The chief will then select two other colonist from the losing team to be nominated alongside the losing captain. The remaining colonists will then vote to smudge one of the three nominees. At a pre-determined time in the game, the colonists will compete in individual challenges instead of in random groups. In this stage of the game, the winner of the challenge will become the chief of the colony. The loser of the challenge will be automatically nominated alongside one nominee selected by the captain. Again, the remaining colonists will vote to smudge one of the two nominees. Unlike other formats, the finale will consist of two separate votes by two sets of smudged colonists. The secondary jury will consist of everyone smudged from the game. They will vote one of the final three out following opening statements. Then the Primary jury consisting of those who were smudged during the individual phase of the game will vote for one of the final two to win the game. Twists At the final eleven, the remaining colonists ranked each other from one to ten. The lists were averaged together with the "most popular" going to one team, the "least popular" going to one team, and the colonist in the center going to exile. At the final ten, the colonists were randomly split into five teams of two. The winning team became the duel chiefs for the round and they had the sole responsibility of nominating one team for smudging. Colonists Sixteen colonists were chosen to compete. : Future Appearances: TBD Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Trivia Notes 1The colonist was automatically nominated for being the captain of the losing team. 2The colonist was automatically nominated for placing last place in the challenge.